mangafandomcom-20200224-history
Great Dangaioh
is a 13-episode anime TV series that ran from 5 April 2001 through 5 July 2001 on TV Asahi in Japan. It was created and directed by Toshiki Hirano, and produced by AIC. Hirano's wife, Narumi Kakinouchi, was the animation director for episodes 1 and 3. Great Dangaioh is related to Dangaioh. Although initially it appears to be an unconnected series reusing similar plot concepts, late in the series it is revealed that Great Dangaioh is, in fact, a sequel to the original OVA. Plot Great Dangaioh is very loosely related to the original Dangaioh series. Somewhere in Japan, a bright light suddenly blasted from the ground. The light in a blink destroyed everything within a hundred mile radius. People argued that falling space debris caused it, but others felt that the unusual movement of terrestrial magnetism caused the light. The truth, however, remained hidden and blurred from people's memories. A little girl is the only one that knows what the light is. Ten years later, an army of giant robots suddenly appear and devastates the Earth. They call themselves "EX Tartaro," whom pilot four major robots - the Four Kyokuohand. Their mission is to "purify the world". Three battle robots, the Dangaioh, defeated the enemy with ease. Sensing the strength of their enemy, the Ex Tartao united to form one giant robot. The three members of the Dangaioh team united into Dangaioh to reveal their true powers and eventually destroyed the invading force. The plot was devised by madman Dr. Katou, who was once the co-planner of the Dangaioh. The Dangai Project began preparations for a battle from a threat from the outer space pirate "Bunker". Dr. Katou and Yonamine had a big dispute, leading to Dr. Katou's betrayal. Now, in a secret underground organization, Dr. Yonamine and the Dangaioh are prepared to face off against Dr. Katou and his robotic troops. Characters Main Characters *'Amagi Kuya''' : :A 15 year old boy who is the Dangaioh B's pilot and leader of Dangaioh. He carries on the will of his brother, who was the official nominee for pilot on the Dangaioh project. He has a lot of faith and mental prowess to make up for his weaknesses. He's a quiet but hot-blooded young man. Aside from that, he is also very sensitive. Kuya can be very indecisive however. For example, he would give up his life to protect someone he likes, but when someone confesses love for him, he cannot give them a clear answer. *'Manami Mishio' : :A 15 year old girl who is the pilot of Dangaioh's F and controls the brain of Dangaioh. Although Mishio isn't as physically fit and strong as the other pilots, she has an amazing memory and analytical skills, which prove useful in combat. She is also quiet, tender and always has a smile on her face. *'Hitomi Chidou' : :A 15 year old girl who is the Dangaioh's X pilot and controller of Dangaioh's heart. Hitomi uses "hot-blooded", "Battle Soul" and "Victory" in her guiding philosophy. She's very upfront and speaks her mind. She has seen the gentle side of Kuya in battle and has a bit of an attraction for him. Hitomi has the courage to charge into a group of enemies in a fight. Supporting Characters *'Gunji Yonamine' : :The leader of the Dangai Project and the creator of Dangaioh. He's is the leading authority in robotic engineering. Gunji easily won the title of "genius scientist" while he was still a young man. He comes from honorable ancestry and therefore is able to use his connections in politics, conglomerates, and the military to build Awaruda base and Dangaioh. *'Miya Shikitani' : :The beautiful scientist and designer of Dangaioh who is an authority on, and possesses a high-level of ESP power, maybe due to the incident that happened in the past. 10 years ago after the incident, she receives telepathic messages from an unidentified entity to begin planning a secret operation called the Dangai Project. During her time cooperating with Gunji Yonamine over the past 10 years, she continues to receive telepathic messages from the unidentified entity on designing a weapon called Dangaioh. *'Chiho Kazamaki' : :The doctor on call in the Awaruda basement. Physical and Mental status of the pilots are her top priority and she constantly updates Miya Shikitani on the pilot's condition. She's also the one person the Dangaioh pilots turn to when they have problems with their lives or complaints and enjoys making fun of the younger pilots, especially Kuya. She's rather close to Miya Shikitani for some reason. *'Ryuko Shima' :The public relations officer of the Agwaruda base. The eldest of the support girls, she is looked upon by the others like a big sister. *'Kyoko Tamahara' :One of the 8 main operators at the Agwaruda base and the only one that works within the central command centre when Dangaioh is on an operation. *'Kasumi Yamagata' :Is the reserve pilot for the Dangaioh team. She's Kuya's junior and is often impatient, longing to become a permanent member of the pilot's roster. *'Kozue Mori' :Is the head mechanic of the Agwaruda base and leads her team in the heavy demands that maintaining the Dangaioh mechas require. *'Kaori Tsukishiro' : :The assistant to Miya Shikitani who lives in the Awaruda Base and also possesses ESP powers. A major basement staff candidate with a short temper, mainly because she's only an assistant and candidate. She tends to pester Kuya. *'Mia Alice' :One of the pilots of the original Dangaioh, Mia left Earth in 1987 to secretly fight against an evil intergalactic empire. Mia has strong psychic powers which allows her to devastate things around her by will, but this is checked by her compassionate nature. What is her connection to Earth's new Dangaioh unit? *'Kyoji Reisen' :Kyoji is a mysterious young man that is shadowing the movements of the 3 Dangaioh pilots. He shows signs of having a strange power.....is he an ally or an enemy of the Dangaioh team? Villain *'Danjou Katou (Dr. Kadou)' :The co-planner of Dangaioh and the enemy of Great Dangaioh in the first episode. He was opposed to Gunji Yonamine's opinions when it comes to producing manned or unmanned robots. Expelled from the research institute following the disagreement, he secretly stole the robot data and related documents to build his powerful robots to achieve his goal of "purifying the world". Mechanics :Dangaioh was created by Gunji Yonamine and Dr. Miya Shikitani. It is formed by 3 separate robots codenamed Dangai-numbers; the Dangaioh B, Dangaioh F, and Dangaioh X. ::*'Dangaioh B (Burst)' ::: Dangaioh B is piloted by Kuya Amagi. Because this unit places the most stress upon a pilot, it was given to Kuya, who was seen as physically strong enough to handle the unit. Burst forms the head and chest of Dangaioh when merged and gives the pilot of Dangaioh Burst primary control of Dangaioh itself. Alone, it primarily uses projectile weapons, such as pistols and rifles. ::*'Dangaioh F (Flail)' ::: Dangaioh F is piloted by Manami Mishio. Not built for physical combat, Flail's role is electronic warfare, jamming, analysis and recon. When merged into Dangaioh, Flail forms the body. In combat, its primary weapon is a cloud of electronic beacons that disrupts enemy functions. Dangaioh F is the most fragile of the three. ::*'Dangaioh X (Cross)' ::: The Dangaioh X is piloted by Hitomi Chidou. Of the three Dangai Numbers, Cross has the heaviest armour and highest power output, due to the fact it houses the main engine for the merged Dangaioh, of which it forms the legs. In battle, X excels mainly on close combat, using kicks and punches that are augmented by Dangaioh's engine. A single edge knife as well as a grappling hook launcher is equipped to the arms. *'Dangaioh' :When all three Dangai-numbers are put together, they form Dangaioh. Dangaioh excels at fighting opponents accordingly using high-speed maneuvers and its powerful weapons. However, its overall strengths cannot fully function in an underwater environment. The battle abilities of the Dangaioh require high human tolerances. The pilots of the Dangaioh are subject to constant physical stress, even the possibility of death if they stay in their units for too long. Therefore, the Dangaioh requires its pilots to be physically and psychologically strong and have excellent teamwork abilities. With various weapons equipped, this makes Dangaioh have various attacks to help defeat its enemies: *'Burning Gloves' :Dangaioh's forearms are fired out with high powered rockets and still be controlled to grab or subdue the opponent. *'Burning Pressure (Pressure Burning Glove)' :Extra boosters on the rocketing forearms are fired to increase speed and power. *'Flame Arrow' :A blue stream of energy is fired from a particle beam cannon mounted on the chest. *'Dangai Blade' :A pair of blue beam sabers are released from the upperarm slots where the forearm use to be. *'Cross Tornado' :With a pair of high powered boosters fired on each side of the body, Dangaioh spins at high speeds while holding the Dangai Blades high. Then launchs itself towards the opponent either punching a hole through or slice them in half. This attack it often performed while having the Burning Gloves holding the enemy in place. *'Stream Blaster' :The newest weapon equipped onto Dangaioh. The red chest plate would fire a wave of red energy that would obliterate everything in its path. However, its power was too much for the pilots to handle that it risks their safety. Episodes Theme Music Opening Theme - "Fighting Chance" :*Singer: Go Takahashi :*Lyrics: Yuko Ebine :*Music: Akira Tsuji :*Producer: Takahiro Ando Ending Theme - "Kimi no tame ni Ai wo" :*Singer: Kasumi Yamagata (Mizuno Manabi) :*Lyrics: Yuko Ebine :*Music: Akira Tsuji :*Producer: Akira Tsuji Notes and references External links * * Dangaioh TV (AIC) (in Japanese) * AIC Anime's Official Great Dangaioh Page (English) * Category:Anime of 2001 Category:Adventure anime and manga Category:Comedy anime and manga Category:Mecha anime and manga Category:Viz Media anime it:Haja Kyosei G Dangaiō ja:破邪巨星Gダンガイオー